


What Are You Thinking About?

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: “Paul Stamets-” he began, smiling around his name, and fuck why did it feel so good when his hand wandered higher to his neck, then cupped his cheek, “what are you thinking about?”





	What Are You Thinking About?

“What are you thinking about?”

A simple enough question, but one with a complicated answer. Paul ducked his head, watching his fingers fumbling with an empty petri dish. He damned his translucent skin as heat rushed to his cheeks, the tips of his ears.

Through his eyelashes he saw Hugh, arms on the pristine white tabletop in the lab. Leaning forward, too close, grinning cheekily. They’d done this for a while now, not quite flirting, not quite admitting. Was this Hugh’s way of crossing that line?

“Tell me,”

His voice sounded too close, hot breath reached Paul’s flushed face with his words. “I don’t know,” He muttered, heart hammering in his chest as he tried in vain to analyse Hugh’s intentions with that one simple question.

Hugh’s eyes were unusually dark, pupils dilated. “Is it something to do with me?” And damn it, his voice rasped in a way that physically ached. Paul couldn’t look away, which was how he noticed Hugh’s gaze flitting to his lips for a split second. Realizing he’d unconsciously swayed forward, he swallowed hard, giving a near imperceptible nod, half hoping that Hugh hadn’t noticed.

A hand which had laid limp on the table before, now on his arm. Paul looked at it, unblinking, as it travelled up until it lightly gripped his upper arm. When he looked back, he saw Hugh with a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Paul Stamets-” he began, smiling around his name, and _fuck_ why did it feel so good when his hand wandered higher to his neck, then cupped his cheek, “what are you thinking about?”

He leaned into Hugh’s hand before gathering the courage to speak. “Do you want to know?” And his voice came out lower and quieter than he’d intended but he found that he didn’t care. He looked up at Hugh, whose eyebrow shot up at the counter question.

It was now or never, Paul’s mind helpfully provided. So he moved forward to close the gap between them, hovering in the air just inches shy of kissing him before finally answering with a whispered, “ _This_.”

Hugh didn’t respond, instead moving his hand to cup the back of his head. He pulled him forward swiftly, bringing their lips together, finally. Soft lips against his own, Paul paused with eyes closed to revel in the moment. Fingers reached forward to intertwine with his own beneath them, and he was pretty sure his chest was combusting at the sudden oasis of skin against skin. Their noses bumped clumsily as Hugh angled his head for better access, and he chuckled.

At the sound, Hugh redrew just far enough to look at him. Paul tried to follow his mouth, but bumped his stomach against the tabletop. “What’s so funny?” Hugh asked, still smiling.

“I’m just…” Paul said, trailing off as he desperately tried to transform this incoherent jumble of thoughts into words. “I can’t believe I’m kissing you.”

Something about that must have made Hugh happy, because the next moment he was kissing him again. “I know,” He murmured, pulling him closer, “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was (and still am!) in the middle of writing a multi chapter culmets fic when I saw a prompt list on tumblr and this just... sort of happened. So I thought, why not share it? Hope you like it! :)   
> You can find me on tumblr @scienceofdeducjohn


End file.
